


'It's a Hard Life' Character Profiles [Fictional] | Series Cast

by papermoon2719



Series: It's a Hard Life | The Life and Love of Freddie & Daisy Mercury [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 07:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papermoon2719/pseuds/papermoon2719
Summary: The fictional cast of the 'It's a Hard Life' Series.





	1. Daisy Harrison [Mercury]

**Callie Hernandez as Daisy Harrison [Mercury]**

****

 

Born Daisy Eleanor Harrison on 20 July 1953 in Cape Canaveral, Florida, she is the eldest daughter of Henry 'Hank' and Sue Harrison. She grew up in Cape Canaveral, where her father was an engineer for NASA and her mother was an administrative assistant at a local accountant's office. She attended Queen's University Belfast from Fall of 1971 to Fall of 1973. When her father was placed in hospice care, she made arrangements to take off her last semester, postponing her graduation. In March of 1974, she attended a concert at Dagenham Roundhouse in London, an invitation extended from her god-brother, Brian May.


	2. Henry 'Hank' Harrison

**Mandy Patinkin as Dr. Henry 'Hank' Harrison**

Dr. Henry 'Hank' Harrison was born 19 August 1919 in New York, NY. The child of a career military man, Hank originally had hopes of joining the service as soon as he turned 18. This dream was dashed, however, when he was diagnosed at 16 with epilepsy, the result of a congenital defect. That's when he chose to become a civilian engineer for the Army. In 1947, while working for the Army Corps of Engineers, he met Sue MacArthur, the step-daughter of an Air Force Colonel. They were married in 1948. Later that same year he did work with the Ministry of Aviation, where he met and became close friends with Harold May, a draughtsman.  He was offered a position in 1950 to move to Cape Kennedy, where he would help found the space program. His daughters, Daisy and Emma, were born in 1953 and 1956 respectively. He died on 16 January 1974 from complications due to prostate cancer. He was 55 years old.


	3. Sue MacArthur Harrison

**Kate Jackson as Sue MacArthur Harrison**

Sue Harrison, born 17 September 1927, is the wife of Dr. Hank Harrison and the mother of Daisy and Emma Harrison. She is the administrative assistant for an accounting firm in Cape Canaveral, Florida. She is also the chair of the Astronauts' Wives Welcoming Committee, which is a group she co-founded. Her mother, Dorothy, died in 1964 and her step-father, Frank, was stationed at Patrick Air Force Base in Cocoa Beach, Florida until his retirement in February of 1974.


	4. Emma Harrison

**Alexandra Krosney as Emma Harrison**

Emma Harrison is the youngest daughter of Hank and Sue Harrison, and the younger sister of Daisy Harrison. She was born 29 January 1956. She studies at the University of Florida's College of Education.


	5. Colonel Frank MacArthur, USAF

**Steve Martin as Colonel Frank MacArthur, USAF**

****Colonel Frank MacArthur is the step-father of Sue Harrison and the grandfather of Daisy and Emma Harrison. As the girls did not have a chance to meet their biological grandfather, they've grown up with Frank as their maternal grandfather. They call him Pop.


	6. Molly Carter

**Cara Delevingne as Molly Carter**

Molly Carter is Daisy Harrison's former flatmate and ex-girlfriend. They met freshman year at Queen's University Belfast, where Daisy was studying literature and Molly was studying history. They took a statistics class together, and moved into a flat in the fall of 1972. They started dating soon after, and were together until 14 January 1974.


End file.
